


Hyakki Yagyō

by ofstardust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Gen, Kacxa Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstardust/pseuds/ofstardust
Summary: (Kacxa Week - Day 4: Retro Kacxa)(Maybe a bit too retro)Deep inside an ancient forest, a young hybrid tracks a scent.
Relationships: Acxa & Keith (Voltron), Acxa/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Hyakki Yagyō

The young Wolf hanyou ran across the dense forest, tracking the scent of the Yokai that destroyed the village not so long ago with his enhanced sense of smell. 

Looking at the soft ground, covered with leaves and fallen branches, he could barely find any footprints of the Demon Bat, so probably she moved either by flying or jumping long distances. That could explain the branches. But he could definitely smell a human scent, along with the distinct scent that covered the corpses found in the village, which bemused him, because it meant she too was a hybrid like him. .

While raised by humans, he always knew he was different, and as he grew up, people started hiring him to hunt wild animals and yokais to protect their homes, relying that his human side would keep him tame, trusting his late father’s word.

He never met anyone like him before, and his previous attempts at dialogue with Yokai always ended briefly, so he was interested in the prospect of meeting that woman, but his priority was capturing her so the village elder could give him his reward.

Following the trail of branches at a clearance, he spots the Yokai kneeling by the river. Unsheathing his sword, he takes a deep breath and stealthily approaches, planning on leaving her unconscious but harmless.

The smell of blood suddenly fills his nostrils. It startles him.

The Bat’s shape begins to change, morphing into a smaller form and he is taken aback by how hurt she is, how fragile she looks, how...human.

He is unmoving while she gets in the water and tries to wash her wounds, and he can see from that distance that she must have fallen or was caught into a hunting trap, pondering about how strong she must be to escape that trap alive. The young hanyou feels compassion and wants to help, remembering his father’s teachings of always being kind and helping the wounded and needful. Even if she were his opponent at the moment, it would not be ethical to fight her at that state.

Leaving his sword on the ground, he carefully gets closer, but she senses him and gets in a defense state, sharp teeth, nails and tail ready to attack.

“Stay where you are! Do not get any closer!” The black spear at the end of her tail shone like a blade, moving as fast as a whip, strong enough to seamlessly cut through a man in half, making him want to choose his next words very carefully.

“No, please! I...I see you’re hurt...I just...I just want to help.”

“And why should I believe you? I know you came to seize me by that old man's orders.”

So was she actually expecting the Elder to retaliate? He felt that maybe there was more to that story than he was told.

“I’m...a Hanyou. A Hanyou too, like you. Please...let me help you.” She considered him for a moment, sensing truth from observing his hybrid appearance as well as noticing his scent. With blood flowing from her wounds and pain speaking louder, she decided to let him help.

“If you are a Hanyou too, then why are you working with the humans? Don’t you know what they do to us?”

“I was born and raised with humans, I never spoke to any other Yokai or Hanyou before..” The orphan admitted to himself that he often wondered what his life would be like if he were raised amongst others of his mother’s kind, but always ended up thinking about the happy life and love his father provided and felt guilty.

“But you killed Yokais.” She watched him attentively while he tried his best to clean and bandage her wounds with the few supplies she carried. The trap had piercely deeply into the skin, tearing wide gashes in her arms, torso and tights, the blood loss making her lightheaded, so the rest was welcoming.

“I was paid to do it...I need to make a living somehow...and hunting demons is the only thing I can do.”

“You could do a lot more with the correct guide...instead of killing your own kind. Speaking of which, since we seem to be at peace right now, would you like to know the reason I attacked them?” He finished bandaging her arms and listened.

She explained her clan of Hanyous had lived for ages in the caves near the Great Mountains, guarding sacred treasures, until some ill intentioned human mercenaries discovered them. Her attack was motivated by the massacre the humans perpetrated a couple of moons ago that resulted in the death of many of her clan, including children. they had to move to find a new shelter, but she always had the desire for revenge. The woman also told him about the many different clans of Yokai, Hanyous and humans that lived in that country, tracing back to centuries ago.

He listened attentively to her, fascinated by her presence. Maybe she was charming the young hanyou with some sort of spell or even her scent, or maybe he just identified and sympathized with her and felt like he could finally try the life he always wondered about. They talked for hours, enjoying the cool breeze of the night and the friendly atmosphere between them. He did not quite know why, but decided to believe her.

And when she decided it was time for her to return to her clan, she said goodbye to him. He had no doubt he wanted to know more about her and the type of life she led...he wanted to be more than a hunter. More than a killer.

So he followed.


End file.
